Maybe he is simply not into you
by Shadow the Black Hog
Summary: One shot! Amy reflects on her feelings for Sonic and him being Sally after Vanilla spoken to her.


**Plot:** A One shot regarding Amy feelings for Sonic and him being with Sally Acorn

**Spoilers:** None specific

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic, Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic team.

**Maybe he is simply not into you**

Maybe he is simply not into you.

That was what Vanilla, Cream mum had just said to me before I walked into the bathroom to think clearly about everything.

I know she was just to trying to help me, but I struggled to see what she means or what she was hoping to achieve by saying something like that. How can she say that when she knows how I feel and how always loved Sonic ever since we had first met on the little planet? In a fairytale we would have been together forever and everything would be completely perfect in every possible way that I could imagine.

However this isn't a fairytale and this was real life. In real life Sonic is with Sally and I'm just alone looking at how close together they were, wishing I was in Sally Acorn shoes.

I know deep down there was no point in making that wish to be together. A wish that very likely never ever come true and now I'm slowly and surly coming to realise that is indeed the true reality. As the saying goes, reality really bites and does so painfully in my case. I'm totally and truly heart-broken and I wonder if my heart will ever mend. Everytime I see them together, it breaks my heart just a little bit more.

I'm not ashamed to say that I'm so jealous that I feel like crying everytime they kiss. I know being jealousy is bad, but I can't deny that I'm feeling like that when I know it's true. I just to have to accept I'm so unlucky that she had managed to snare him first and got him for keeps. I wish I could kiss Sonic right now, that I could get him to feel like I do and everything would fine again, but I know it can't be. My heart will be forever unloved by him and deep down I know that will always be the case.

I looked at the mirror and I wonder what it is that Sally has that I don't have. As much I tried to compare myself to Sally, I never been able to find the answer that sit well in my mind. Maybe Sonic thought Sally was more mature then I was. In the same token though I did have youth on my side, even if there was only five years difference between our ages. I even considered it was because how brave she was and she didn't get kidnapped as much I did.

I had to shake my head at the how many times I had been caught due to my total immaturity and because of that Sonic had always had to save me from the evil Doctor Egg Man.

However on the other hand what if wasn't what Sally had, but what I didn't, that certainly was a possibility after all. Maybe it was my hair that put him off and the fact I smothered him every-time I saw him. I had always seemed suffocate him with a powerful hug that I always delivered to him. Then again maybe it was my personality. Maybe I came on far too full on and I had scared him off. That would explain so much why he would always run away after seeing me. The fact I was such weakling that I would always end up getting captured by Egg Man could also be factor and Sonic would have to rescue me. Maybe he saw me as a victim and not someone he could fall for romantically.

I thought about it and I realised what was the point of torturing myself over this. All I was doing was trying to making excuse for why Sonic and I would never be what I wanted it to be and making myself more hurt in the process. What was point of pretending that there was a chance when they really wasn't? It was time to move on and move past my feelings for someone that seemingly never returned them. It was time to put the pain and heartache behind me.

Sonic was with Sally, I had to accept that he like her better myself. He had always liked her much more than he had ever liked myself.

I had to accept that Vanilla was indeed right and I had to accept the simple truth no matter how much it hurt me. Now I understand what she meant by saying what she just said. What was point in hurting and questioning myself over this and accept her words of wisdom.

Maybe he is simply not into you.

**The end**


End file.
